europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Ak Koyunlu (Europa Universalis II)
Ak Koyunlu is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured white, in fantasia games they are coloured light orange. Creating Ak Koyunlu Ak Koyunlu is not listed in revolt.txt, and so cannot be recreated mid-game. Starting Position Ak Koyunlu exists at the beginning of the 1419 and 1492 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Ak Koyunlu has turkish and kurdish culture, sunni religion, and 800 ducats in the treasury. They own and control two core provinces (Kurdistan and Nuyssaybin), two non-core provinces (Armenia and Daghestan), and have a further three cores (Hamadan, Kirkuk, and Tabriz) that they neither own nor control. Ak Koyunlu has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Ak Koyunlu has turkish and kurdish culture, sunni religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control 22 provinces across the middle east, though only two of those (Azerbaijan and Nuyssaybin) are cores. Unusually, their capital province (Iraq) is not a core. For this scenario, Ak Koyunlu does not use its default policy slider settings, but instead uses the following: Ak Koyunlu has the following stability and technology: AI Priorities In both scenarios Ak Koyunlu uses the WhiteSheep.ai AI File Colonization Ak Koyunlu is not set to colonise, though it does have some colonial settings that differ from the default AI. It has a 0 setting for choosing to place a trading post rather than a colony (compared to the default of 20) and is less likely to put a new colony next to an existing one (a setting of 10, comared to 50). Trade Ak Koyunlu is less of a trader than the default AI having a setting of 50, as opposed to the default of 100 - which is the maximum, and is much less likely to refuse trade (a setting of 5, rather then 25). War Ak Koyunlu is a total warmonger, and is particularly likely to declare war on the Timurid Empire and Qara Koyunlu. In a war, they are less likely to focus on capturing high-value provinces (a setting of 1.0 compared to the default of 5.0), is slightly more likely to focus on capturing a single province (0.3 compared to 0.1), likely to fight further from home (4.0 compared to 0.5), less likely to focus on recapturing their own provinces (1.0 compared to 2.0), more likely to attack provinces with low supply (4.0 compared to 1.0), and is generally more aggressive (5.0 compared to 1.0). Monarchs Leaders Generals Events Ak Koyunlu has a major events file containing two events, which are designed to force them to grant independence to Persia, and cede territory to them. Ismail's Resurrection of Persia This event happens up to 720 days (2 years) after 1st January 1497 if Ak Koyunlu owns the province of Tabriz and Persia does not exist. It can happen up until 1st January 1530. There are two options. Option A is Crush the Shiite rebels and option B is Negotiate with Ismail. The two options have the following effects: Both options * Rebellion in Ahwaz and Hamada (orange on the map) * 2 Rebellions each in Tabaristan, Tabriz, Isfahan (red on the map) Crush the Shiite rebels * -1 Stability * Rebellions in Azerbaijan, Basrah, Birjand, Elbruz, Fars, Hormouz, Kerman, Khorasan, Lut, Meched, and Nuyssaybin (yellow on the map) Negotiate with Ismail * -6 Stability Persia is Resurrected This event happens up to 60 days (2 months) after 1st January 1497 if Persia exists and Ak Koyunlu owns any of the following provinces (green on the map): * Ahwaz * Birjand * Elbruz * Fars * Hamadan * Hormouz * Isfahan * Kerman * Khorasan * Lut * Meched * Mekran * Tabaristan * Tabriz There are two options. Option A is Let them be and option B is Crush the rebellion. The two options have the following effects: Let them be * give all of these provinces to Persia Crush the rebellion * -6 Stability * Rebellions in five random provinces * +8 Revolt risk for 120 months (10 years) category:Europa Universalis II Anatolian and Caucasian countries